The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Prunus plant, typically used as a cherry tree rootstock, botanically known as Prunus cerasus L.×P.×schmittii Rehder, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘STO2.’
The new and distinct variety of cherry hybrid tree of the present invention was bred as a cross of Prunus cerasus with a Prunus canescens hybrid (Prunus avium and Prunus canescens) in Germany in 1989. It has been successfully asexually propagated by tissue culture. The purpose of breeding program was to find a better adapted cherry rootstock. The new Prunus plant is better adapted on heat and aridity than other rootstocks with a slow vegetative growth. The breeder also succeeded in creating a new cherry rootstock, which has a higher yield and influences the grafted variety positively in fertility.